Dwarven blacksmith shop
}}The dwarven blacksmith shop in Little Mahakam, the non-human district of Vizima's Temple Quarter, is run by Malcolm Stein, the blacksmith and his apprentice, the trader. They will serve only people who come recommended, and will not have their weapons be used against nonhumans. How can you tell if he will deal with you? This is one of the only places you can get a lightning rod made. The Order armorer would not know one if he tripped over it and was subsequently struck by lightning. You can also buy and sell goods here: * weapons * armor * blade enhancements * meteorite ore This should not be confused with the dwarven blacksmith's house located just east of here. Despite the fact that the mouse-over text on the door does say "house" not "shop", narratively, it is the shop. Associated quests * The Sentry * Suspect: Vivaldi * A Ghost Story * Force Recon * Strangers in the Night (from Chapter I) * Six Feet Under (from Chapter III) * Echoes of Yesterday (from Chapter III) Trade conditions *Chapter I ** If you sold Haren Brogg's goods to the Scoia'tael during Strangers in the Night in Chapter I, Malcolm will deal with you at the beginning of Chapter II. *** If you killed the Scoia'tael, he will not. *Chapter II ** Will forge a lightning rod for 50 for The Sentry quest in Chapter II, which is 20 cheaper then his competitor - Order armorer. ** If you side with the Scoia'tael in the Swamp during the Force Recon quest line in Chapter II, he will start dealing to you (again). ** If you side with the Order in the Swamp during the Force Recon quest line in Chapter II, he will stop dealing to you. ** If you complete A Ghost Story and free the half-elf woman from the thugs, he will start dealing to you again. This can be done either in Chapter II or Chapter III. *** This quest is unique in that it doesn't ruin your relations with the Order armorer. Effectively allowing you to have both smiths to deal with you if you were on good terms with the Order armorer before doing it. *** If you side with the Order during Gold Rush you can complete this quest to have his shopkeeper deal with you, Malcom however will still refuse to speak with you. *** If both smiths are dealing with you when you complete this quest it will have no effect on your relations with either of them. ** If you clear Golan Vivaldi of suspicion, he will start doing business with you. *Chapter III ** If you complete the quest Six Feet Under in Chapter III, he will stop doing business with you. ** If you complete the quest Echoes of Yesterday in Chapter III, he will start doing business with you. ** If you choose the Scoia'tael path in Gold Rush in Chapter III, he will (presumably) start doing business with you (some users report that he did not start doing business with them). To be safe, complete Six Feet Under and Echoes of Yesterday so that the second one you complete advances the same side as your future choice in Gold Rush, or be forced to use the swordsmith in the Marketplace if you want one of your swords reforged. ** If you choose the Order path in Gold Rush in Chapter III, he will completely stop talking to you. However, his shopkeeper will continue doing business with you (assuming that he has been friendly to you before the Gold Rush). Gallery Places_Dwarven_Smithy_interior.png|the interior cs:Obchod trpasličího kováře de:Werkstatt Moritz Stein es:Tienda del Enano herrero fr:Atelier du nain forgeron it:Bottega del Fabbro Nanico pl:Dom kowala Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III